Ultimate Hero's
by America1hero
Summary: What if spider-man and the team have been assigned to guard a certain Alfred F. Jones from criminal masterminds while trying to discover what is so important about him that people like Loki want. Rated T because of future action in later chapters and I'm paranoid.


Ultimate Heros

This is my first fanfiction and a lot of this will be mostly either America or Spider-man POV. I made this because I had a lot of free time on my hands and thought 'why not' so I went ahead and made this. I'll try and upload frequently depending on how many reviews this gets. So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

Spider-Man POV

"I cannot believe me and the team are going to be guarding some guy when we could be protecting the city!" Nick actually wants _me _to protect a guy that can't even guard himself.

"Can it SpiderMan this isn't just some guy your guarding" Director Fury said with annoyance practically dripping from his voice.

"Then if he's _sooo_ important why don't the Avengers guard him" I shot back, totally upset about the mission we're going to do.

"Calm down Webhead, it's only like one mission. I'm sure we'll be fine." my team-mate White Tiger said sounding kind of annoyed too.

"Yeah quit complaining it's not like it's the end of the world" Nova (or BucketHead as I like to call him) said.

"Indeed I would agree with nova, but it would help if we knew who we were protecting and why." Iron Fist said with his Yoda-like wisdom which is something I'm not sure to be proud of or weirded out by. Considering the fact that he is about my age and talks like the wisest ninja in the universe.

"Subjects name is Alfred F. Jones and it's severely important to the U.S. that nothing happens to Mr. Jones at all costs." Fury said with a little more intensity in his voice than usual. Which is not very often, but I just put that to the side for now.

"So why is _Mr. Jones _so important that the whole team and I _all _have to guard him and from what?" I said skeptically. My team stayed quiet because they were probably thinking the same thing.

"I'm getting to that, now let me continue if you really want to know why." with that I was about to say something but something in his voice kept me from doing so and decided to stay quiet.

"Good, now like I was saying. You're protecting Alfred F. Jones, he is very high in the government and there's barely any other information on him other than the fact that he's VERY important to the country and needs to be guarded from Loki, and I assume you already know who that is?" Nick said and I'm almost positive he was hiding a smirk under that eye patch, and it's not like we wouldn't who that is, and from some certain experiences (being turned into a pig) I should know.

he was about to continue and I was going to interrupt him but Nova beat me to it. "Wait why would Thor's brother who is a god need a _normal_ person with whatever evil plot he came up with?" Nova said making a good point which frankly I don't know is weirder, what Nova just pointed out, or that he was right!

"yeah Nova's got a point." Power man said agreeing.

"apparently that information is classified but what I can say is that he had his own little Loki confrontation too and apparently Loki put some so called 'curse' that Thor thinks will wear off ater for a few months." that explains a little bit like who he needs protection from. but that he's classified makes him even more suspitious.

"Wait he's met Loki?" I said kind of not believing what i'm hearing.

"That's affirmative Spider-man" Nick said in his Camando voice. "I'll give you the file so you can get on with it" As if knowing that I was going to keep asking questions, handed me a folder with a picture of a blond guy with blue eyes, glasses with a bomber jacket and from what i can see a little hair on top of his head. i was going to make another comment as to why the folder was so small, but nick was already at the door on way out.

"sheesh" i said as he already left, and decide to take a look in it before i show the team. as i looked through i realised that fury wasn't kidding when he said there wasn't much information. there wasn't even a birthday on this thing.

"wow is it just me or is this folder practically shallow" I said glancing up at the team, which seemed to have peeked their interest and began to come closer to take a look. as soon as they took a glance at it they noticed there was only a few pages which was weird to everyone since these folders are supposed to have all the information the government had on them.

"_Soo _are we just gonna stand here or is anyone going to read that." says Nova breaking the almost uncomfortable silence. motioning for me to read and i was beginning to notice everyone was looking at me expectantly also eager to know what it says.

"oh yeah 'subject Alfred F. Jones, date of birth unknown. career choice unknown" at this point i decided to skip all that unknown stuff and go to the parts that actually had information.

"ok here's an important part"

Okay end to my first chapters please give me tips on what I need to work on in future chapters any help is greatly appreciated.


End file.
